discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
DankHouse Trial of Thinkery
The DankHouse Trial of Thinkery '''was a trial in the DLF surrounding Thinkery, the leader of NSDR and the formal rebel alliance KPR, which operated during the 1976 Korei Civil War. The trial began in November 1976 when Thinkery illegally entered the country and was detained by authorities. A vote was held in the beginning of 1977, though it ended in a tie. A second vote began on 18 March, 1977, with the option of the death penalty being added. it passed in only a few days, being one of the fastest votes in DLF history, passing six votes to one. Thinkery was executed on 19 June in front of a crowd in Bort Plaza, San Franshitsco. Background At the end of the Korei Civil War, Thinkery attempted to become a diplomat for Korei, Wanglandia, DLF and Vulparia. In Korei, he was arrested and charged with igniting a war, and was sentenced to two years in prison, though the sentence was later increased to five. In Wanglandia and Vulparia, he was made a diplomat, though in the DLF he was arrested for illegally entering the country. As part of the peace treaty, Thinkery and Bitz, another former insurgent, were not allowed in the DLF. Legal Proceedings '''First Trial Upon entering the country, Thinkery was almost instantly arrested at the border and taken to San Franshitsco Federal Penitentiary (SFFP). Due to the lack of a Supreme Court or any council, the vote on what to do with Thinkery was taken to the people in November 1976, where the vote would last until January 1977. Three options were given. The first was that Thinkery would be allowed to become a diplomat, the second being to keep him detained for an undisclosed amount of time, and the third was that he would be deported. During the vote, Thinkery attempted to vote, but was caught by authorities and his vote was disregarded. On 8 January, the vote ended with a total of six votes, two for each option, leading to an official ruling of a mistrial. A second vote was scheduled for June. Second Trial and Execution Following the mistrial, a new law was introduced in February legalizing the death penalty. In addition, a military campaign into the NSDR had begun, though there was no known fighting. This led to the second trial of Thinkery to be held earlier, beginning on March 18, with the addition of the death penalty being added to the vote. On March 23, the vote passed, with the death penalty winning six votes to one in one of the fastest vote in history second only to the vote to legalize the death penalty, which passed in two and a half days. It was announced Thinkery's death would be some time in July, but the date was pushed forward to 19 June. Many tourists from Korei, Zarkoth and many other countries came to see the execution. Thinkery was executed in front of a crowd of people in Bort Plaza in San Franshitsco, DLF. A large chunk of his head was reportedly stolen by a tourist who came to visit from Korei. Category:DankHouse Liberation Front